Love Me Harder
by igotyvnjae
Summary: "Karena status pertemanan. Aku membenci semua itu sekarang" - Jung Yunho. "Aku tak tahu cara apa lagi yang harus kutempuh sehingga Yunho percaya bahwa aku baik-baik saja" - Jaejoong. YAOI/YUNJAE/Mpreg/DLDR/RnR Please :)
1. Chapter 1

Author : igotyvnjae

Genre : Mpreg, Romance but lil bit Angst

Rating : M

Cast : YunJae

Other casts might be shown on the following chapters

Desclaimer : YunJae belong to themselves but this story is mine

 _ **Karena status pertemanan. Aku membenci semua itu sekarang - Jung Yunho**_

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Sesosok dengan wajah pucat yang terlihat sedang merajut sebuah syal itu pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Senyum lebar pun merekah dari bibir tipis semerah _cherry_ tersebut. Lelaki cantik beperut sintal itu pun reflek meletakan rajutannya yang baru selesai setengah dan segera menuju pintu untuk menemui sang sumber suara

"Eoh, kau sudah pulang Yun? Tumben sekali, lagi pula ini kan belum jam 9 malam. Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu sedikit khawatir

"Yah kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku Jae, cemaskan saja dirimu. Kenapa kau pucat sekali, eoh? Kau habis bersih-bersih?" tanya lelaki bermata musang itu seraya melepas sepatunya kemudiam menuntun si lelaki cantik dan mendudukannya di sofa

"Sudah aku bilang kan Jae, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Menonton tv sajalah atau teruskan rajutanmu . Jangan melakukan banyak aktifitas" dengus lelaki berkulit tan itu kembali

Sang objek yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan itu pun hanya bisa melenguh pelan. Ia hanya bingung harus melakukan apa. Seharian tidak beraktifitas membuat tubuhnya kaku, sementara ia menunggu Yunho - _namja_ pemilik mata musang- tersebut pulang ia hanya iseng untuk membersihkan rumah meski ia tahu hal tersebut akan berpengaruh tidak baik pada tubuhnya

"Aku tidak apa Yun, aku hanya bosan. Badanku terasa kaku jika hanya berdiam diri saja. Aku juga risih dengan debu debu ini. Lagi pula bukankah rumah ini tak terlalu besar? Kita juga harus menghemat listrik, jika pekerjaanku hanya menonton televisi tagihan listrik kita juga pasti akan membengkak. Sudahlah, kau mau makan dulu atau mandi? Biar aku merebuskan air hangat untukmu. Kau pasti hampir kehujanan tadi" ucap _namja_ cantik itu tanpa henti seraya mencoba berdiri

"Mianhae" lirih Yunho. "Maafkan karena membawamu dalam keadaan sesulit ini Jae, aku benar benar minta maaf" sesal Yunho terasa semakin dalam

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan masalah ini Yunho? Aku benar benar baik. Kau tidak usah terus terusan seperti ini" jawabnya ceria

"Aku akan merebuskan air untukmu kemudian memanaskan makanan. Semua akan siap ketika kau sudah selesai mandi dan kita makan malam bersama, _arraseo_?" hibur _namja_ cantik itu

"Kau belum makan? Astaga Jae jam berapa ini? Kau tahu kan kau tidak boleh terlambat makan? Bagaimana kalau terjadi hal buruk pada kalian? Demi Tuhan Jae, tak bisakah kau membiarkanku bernafas dengan tenang? Kau be-" bekapan tangan putih halus itu menghentikan ucapan Yunho yang belum sepenuhnya selesai

"Astaga Jung brengsek berhentilah mengoceh karena aku benar benar muak. Bisakah kau tidak terlalu berlebihan? Aku baik. Sangat. Baik. Sekarang lebih baik kau mengganti bajumu dan duduklah sebentar. Aku akan merebuskan air hangat dan berhenti protes. Mengerti?" kecam lelaki cantik itu dengan penuh penekanan

Yunho pun hanya bisa terduduk lemah dan mengangguk pasrah. Tak ada gunanya membangkang perkataan gajah centil itu bila telingamu ingin selamat

"Eooh" lirih Yunho

"Aigooo, manis sekali beruang kecilku" ujar sosok cantik bermata doe itu seraya menepuk halus kepala Yunho

Yunho hanya mendengus pelan. Tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan tak berujung dengan _namja_ cantik itu lagi.

Segera dia berdiri dan membantu sang _namja_ cantik yang tampak kesulitan bergerak seraya menuntun menuju dapur yang mungkin hanya berjalak 5 langkah itu.

"Jae, tidakkah kau berfikir perutmu terlalu besar untuk ukuran kehamilan 5 bulan? Bagaimana kalau kita memeriksakannya akhir pekan ini? Aku takut ada hal yang buruk terjadi" ucap Yunho setelah mereka tiba di dapur

"Gantilah bajumu Yun, tunggu sebentar dan air hangatnya akan segera siap" jawab si _namja_ cantik sembari sibuk dengan urusannya di dapur

Lagi. _Namja_ yang memiliki mata _doe_ itu selalu menghindari pembicaraan yang menyangkut nyawa lain yang ada dalam dirinya. Bukan sekali duakali. Tapi ini sudah kesekian kalinya.

Yunho hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Dia sudah hapal betul jika topik ini akan selalu berakhir dengan pengabaian yang akan didapatnya. Dia tidak bisa memaksa, karena memang ia paham betul alasan _namja_ cantik itu berkali kali mengelak

"Baiklah aku ke kemar dulu" ucap Yunho lemah seraya mengelus dahi lawan bicaranya itu

Sang _namja_ cantik itu pun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Dia sungguh berayukur Yunho tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan konyol ini. Cukup bahagia pula malam ini karena Yunho pulang lebih awal, ah dia harus menanyakan pada _namja_ Jung itu mengapa ia sudah pulang padahal jam dinding baru menunjukan pukul 7 malam

Apa Yunho di pecat?

Tidak

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran macam macam. Tapi dilihat dari wajahnya, Yunho memang bukan seperti sehabis menghadapi pemecatan. Bukannya sok tahu, tapi _namja_ cantik itu tahu benar benar hafal barbagai macam ekspresi Beruang itu mengingat sudah lebih dari separoh hidupnya ia habiskan dengan lelaki sipit itu.

Tiba tiba _namja_ cantik itu meringis dan tertawa. Teringat berbagai usaha meyakinkan yang Yunho tujukan ketika mencoba berbohong padanya. Beruang besarnya itu sungguh memuakan kadang kadang

Tepukan ringan di bahunya menyadarkan lamunan _namja_ cantik itu. Dia hanya meringis karena tatapan musang itu begitu mengintimidasinya

"A-ah Yun kapan kau selesai ganti baju? B-baiklah sepertinya airnya juga sudah cukup hangat. Jja mandilah" ucap _namja_ cantik itu sedikit tergagap

 _Namja_ bermata musang itu tak menghentikan tatapan mata curiganya pada sosok didepannya. Sang objek sasaran pun hanya tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya tak menghiraukan tatapan menyeramkan yang siap menerkamnya

"Bergegaslah dan jangan terlalu lama. Aku harap kau tidak menyanyikan satu Album atau anakmu akan sangat kelaparan" tatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ yang dimilikinya menambah kesan mendramatisir

"Hhh, berhenti menyindirku Kim Jaejoong" balas Yunho tak kalah sarkatik

 _Namja_ cantik yang dipanggil Kim Jaejoong itu sendiri hanya tertawa keras sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan lentiknya. Tak menghiraukan cibiran Yunho yang terus berlanjut sampai ia memasuki kamar mandi rumah mereka

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia harus memanaskan makanan ini dan menyajikannya di meja makan tepat ketika Yunho menyelesaikan mandinya. Dia mulai sibuk berkutat dengan masakan yang sudah ia masak siang tadi

Jaejoong menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat dari perhitungannya. Segera ia menata makanan mereka dengan rapi diatas meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Ia pun duduk di kursi makan sambil sesekali mencolek masakannya karena dia cukup lapar

"Aigoo _appamu_ benar benar menyelesaikan satu album di kamar mandi baby" gumam Jaejoong sembari mengelus perut besarnya

Tak ingin lebih lapar ia pun beranjak dari meja makan dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa agar punggungnya bisa bersender dengan empuk sembari memejamkan mata.

Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Kejadian demi kejadian yang menimpanya dan Yunho sungguh diluar nalar. Jungkir balik jalan hidup yang mereka alami benar benar membuka mata hati dan dijadikan alat pemecut kedewasaan bagi mereka

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling rumah mereka. Rumah kecil dengan dua kamar tidur -secara teknis hanya satu kamar karena satu yg lain terlalu kotor atau mungkin biasa dibilang gudang-, satu kamar mandi, satu dapur yang bercampur ruang makan, dan satu ruang santai yang bisa digunakan sebagai ruang tamu juga -tempat yang di duduki Jaejoong saat ini-.

Seandainya nafsu tak menguasainya malam itu, pasti mereka masih bisa menikmati bangku kuliah seperti mahasiswa normal yang lain. Tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tak menyesal, dia menerima segala garis yang Tuhan tuliskan padanya dengan ikhlas.

Ia baik baik saja. Bahkan sangat baik. Tapi terkadang ia masih bisa melihat sorot menyesal yang teramat sangat dimata Yunho.

Jaejoong sudah tidak tahu cara apa lagi yang harus ditempuhnya sehingga membuat Yunho percaya bahwa ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan kondisi yang mereka alami sekarang

 _Dug_

Tendangan halus terasa pada perut sintalnya. Ia meringis pelan sembari mengelus lembut perutnya. Berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang sedang berulah. Jaejoong tersenyum senang merasa pergerakan anaknya yang mulai tenang

"Dasar, ayah dan anak sama saja. Ketika sudah mendapat perhatian baru mereka diam" batin Jaejoong dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kembali. Bukannya tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yunho tadi. Ia juga merasa bahwa kehamilannya memang aneh -terlepas dari dia seorang _namja_ yang biasa mengandung- Jaejoong merasa ukuran perutnya memang tidak wajar. Kandungannya berusia 5 bulan tapi ukuran perutnya seperti _yeoja_ yang tengah mengandung 7 bulan

Bukannya tidak ingin memeriksakan kehamilannya. Bahkan Demi Tuhan Jaejong sangat penasaran sampai ingin menangis karena sangat penasaran bagaimana rupa anaknya dan Yunho kelak. Tapi keadaan ekonomi mereka sama sekali tidak mendukung. Selain itu Jaejoong juga sangat membenci rumah sakit. Di tempat mencekam itulah ia mengalami berbagai kejadian buruk yang benar benar ingin di hapusnya

 _Dug_

Lagi. Anaknya menendangnya lagi seakan paham dengan suasanya hati sang eomma. Jaejoong kembali meringis. Tendangan kali ini lebih kencang dari yang pertama. Tampaknya anaknya benar benar kelaparan. Ia mengelus perutnnya kembali sambil meringis dan tiba tiba ia merasakan tangan lain diatasnya

"Ada yang sakit? Apa kita harus ke rumah sakit?" lirih Yunho sarat akan kekhawatiran

"Aku baik Yunho-ya, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Bayinya hanya menendang" hibur Jaejoong sembari mengelus pipi tirus Yunho

"Akhir pekan ini ayo kita ke rumah sakit Jae, aku ingin tahu keadaan anak kita. Tidakah kau penasaran, hmm? Selama 5 bulan ini kita hanya pernah sekali memeriksakannya. Kau mau ya?" bujuk Yunho

"Ayo makan Yun, aku benar benar lapar. Ckck kau benar benar menyelesaikan satu Album, eoh? Aku tidak menyangka kau benar benar melakukannya" sindir Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja makan

Yunho hanya bisa pasrah. Lagi lagi Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi keinginannya sudah bulat, ia akan membujuk Jaejoong kembali sehabis makan malam nanti

Mereka berdua makan dalam keadaan diam. Jaejoong dengan telaten melayani Yunho. Diletakan lauk sederhana beserta nasi keatas piring Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa memandang dalam mata doe yang selalu berhasil menyedotnya kedalam pusara perasaan cinta paling dalam itu tanpa berkedip

"Mana obatmu, Jae?" tanya Yunho memecah keheningan

"Ah, sepertinya di kamar Yun. Aku lupa membawanya" ringis Jaejoong

"Aish kau ini" balas Yunho sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"Di kamar kan? Di dalam kotak obat meja sebelah tempat tidur?" tanya Yunho memastikan

"Eoh" jawab Jaejoong singkat

"Kau tunggulah disini akan aku ambilkan obatmu. Jangan kemana mana, _arraseo_?" Yunho pun berlalu sembari mengacak surai hitam Jaejoong yang mulai menanjang

Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal. Dia benar benar gemas dengan beruang gendutnya yang sangat berlebihan. Selalu menyuruhnya untuk tidak bergerak barang sedikitpun. Dia merasa tubuhnya amat keras dan kaku seperti kayu

"Jae, kenapa aku tidak menemukan obatmu? Kau yakin menaruhnya di dalam kotak obat?" teriak Yunho dari dalam kamar

"Ah benarkah Yunho-ya? Coba kau cari didalam kotak kecil meja itu atau di beberapa bagian kamar. Mungkin aku lupa menaruhnya" balas Jaejoong berteriak sembari menertawakan tindakannya yang mulai pikun. Satu rumah dengan Yunho beberapa bulan ini benar benar membuat sistem kerja otak dan jantungnya tidak normal

Terdengar Yunho yang mulai menggerutu karena jawaban Jaejoong yang terkesan cuek dan tidak perduli sehingga membuatnya harus memulai pencarian obat itu dengan instingnya sendiri

Jaejoong tergelak pelan sambil mengelus pelan perutnya. Membuat Yunho kesal dan menguji kesabarannya adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan sedari mereka kecil

Tingtong

Terdengar suara bel pintu berbunyi. Jaejoong mengernyit, selama beberapa bulan tinggal disini ia belum pernah kedatangan tamu satupun. Teman Yunho berkunjung pun atas ajakan Yunho sendiri dan mereka datang bersama sama seusai pulang bekerja

"Jae tetap duduk manis disana. Jangan kemana mana biar aku yang membuka pintunya. Yaah Kim Jaejoong kau meletakan obatmu dimana?" Yunho menggerutu dan berteriak tanpa henti dari dalam kamar

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti orang penyakitan Jung Yunho" umpat Jaejoong pelan sembari berdiri dan ia pun berjalan pelan untuk membukakan pintu

Terdengar bel pintu kembali berbunyi tanda sang tamu sedang tak sabar

"Ck, tidak sabaran sekali. Kalau tidak mau menunggu pulang saja, tidak usah bertamu" gerutu Jaejoong pelan sembari membukakan pintu

Cklek

"Yaak Jae _Hyung_ aku sangat merindukanmu" sang tamu berteriak kencang setelah seaat Jaejoong membukakan pintu

Jaejoong shock

"Yak Kim Jaejoong sudah kubilang jangan beranjak dari tempat dudukmu" bentak Yunho sembari berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong

"Yunho _Hyung_?" sang tamu kembali berteriak antusias melihat Yunho yang ada di depannya

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih terdiam

"Joongie _hyung_ Yunho _hyung_ tak inginkah kalian mempersilahkan aku masuk? Aigoo diluar sedang hujan _hyungdeul_ " teriak sang tamu mendramatisir suasana

"N-ne, masuklah" jawab Yunho dan Jaejong serempak. Aura gugup kental menyelimuti kedua _namja_ ini

Sang tamu dengan cerianya masuk sembari membawa beberapa bingkisan dengan riangnya sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong masih berusaha mengendalikan kekagetan yang tak bisa mereka sembunyikan

 **TBC/END**

Annyeooooong~

Hayoloooo siapa coba tebaak siapa tamu di rumah merekaaa? :333

Haaah bener-bener gatau mesti ngomong apa. Saya bener-bener penulis baru banget di dunia per ff-an(?) saya pembaca setia ff yunjae mulai dari ffn sampe wattpad /apasih. Saya dulu hanya seorang pembaca biasa tapi makin kesini makin kesini imajinasi liar saya gabisa dibendung lagi (?) maaf kalau sekiranya ceritanya itu sinetron banget. Maaaf banget saya juga lagi belajar. Semoaga kalian para reader pada suka. Dan sudi untuk review di ff kacangan saya inii :"")

Sekali lagi semangat saya ada pada review reader semua, ne? Saya sama sekali ga keberatan untuk di kritik. Tolong diingatkan kalo sekiranya saya banyak kekurangan :""") *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Author : igotyvnjae

Genre : Mpreg, Romance but lil bit Angst

Rating : M

Cast : YunJae

Other casts might be shown on the following chapters

Desclaimer : YunJae belong to themselves but this story is mine

 **In the world of lies, my burdened soul. I only believe in you – Kim Jaejoong**

Aura kaku menyelimuti suasana makan malam di ruangan kecil itu. Namja imut yang menjadi sang tersangka sebagai "tamu tak diundang" dengan polosnya ikut bergabung dan berbicara tanpa henti. Jaejoong dan Yunho yang menjadi objek sasaran pun hanya diam tak bergeming meski sesekali menanggapi dengan gumaman pelan tanda tak tahu harus merespon apa lagi

"Hyung makanlah dagingnya. Kau tahu kan itu spesial dari kedai Paman Han, kau pasti merindukannya. Tak perlu sungkan dan berpura-pura manis di depan Yunho hyung dan aku. Aku tahu nafsu makanmu sangat besar jika menyangkut masakan Paman Han" oceh namja imut itu tanpa henti

"Ciih. Kau berisik" dengus Jaejoong tanpa minat, sepertinya memasang topeng diam didepan pantat bebek itu tak akan bertahan lama. Tapi memang dasarnya sang namja imut tahu betul apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong sehingga melupakan keluhannya dan mengambil daging itu dengan lahap

"Junsu-ya bisakah kau berhenti bicara sebentar? Biarkan Jaejoong makan dengan tenang, jam makan malamnya sudah sangat terlambat. Kasihan dia" tegur Yunho halus

Namja imut yang dipanggil Junsu itupun mengangguk patuh melanjutkan makannya dengan semangat. Jaejoong yang melihat ekspresi tak bersalah Junsu pun mendecih pelan sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh pada namja yang dipanggil Junsu itu

"Jangan ambil dagingku Junsu. Dan ingat, kau berhutang banyak penjelasan pada kami" ancam Jaejoong sembari menjauhkan semua daging dari Junsu dan Yunho

Junsu memutar bola matanya malas enggan menanggapi ancaman hyungnya yang siap menerkam siapa saja. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap perdebatan singkat itu tanpa minat. Ia lebih memilih mengumpulkan semua daging ke hadapan Jaejoong yang dengan sukarela melahap semuanya tak bersisa

Ketiga namja itu berkumpul di ruang tengah. Jaejoong dan Junsu duduk bersebrangan sementara Yunho dengan setia disamping Jaejoong yang tengah menatap Junsu tajam

"Jadi Junsu, apa yang kau lakukan disini. Ceritakan semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali" ancam Jaejoong penuh penekanan. Yunho yang melihat emosi Jaejoong tengah naik itupun mengelus bahu Jaejoong pelan. Emosi yang terlalu berlebih tak baik untuk keadaan Jaejoong dan anak mereka

"Aku mencarinu hyung, simple saja kan?" jawab Junsu cuek sambil mencomot beberapa camilan yang tadi dibawanya. Tak terima dengan jawaban singkat tersebut Jaejoong terus menyebarkan hawa peperangan yang membuat Yunho semakin khawatir. _Apakah aku harus turun tangan?_ Pikir Yunho dalam hati. Yunho mengirim signal darurat dengan tatapan memohon pada Junsu, berharap namja periang itu mau terbuka dan jujur pada mereka

Mulai jengah dengan tatapan memohon Yunho, Junsu pun menyerah.

"Oke aku menyerah" ucapnya pelan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku semula curiga dengan berita cutinya kalian, terlebih Yunho hyung" lirik Junsu pada Yunho yang masih tenang menyimaknya

"Ketika aku kembali ke Swiss dan bertanya keberadaan kalian kepada para maid di rumah Yoochun betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mereka bilang jika kalian kembali ke Korea lebih awal. Demi Tuhan hyung kita masih memiliki beberapa minggu liburan yang tersisa" ucap Junsu menggebu

" Dan sialnya lagi, eomma memintaku untuk kembali ke Jerman padahal saat itu juga aku ingin pulang ke Seoul dan meminta penjelasan teman-temanku yang tega sekali meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan dan kabar sedikitpun" ucapnya sarkatis

Jaejoong yang mendengar jawaban Junsu hanya bersikap tak perduli, amat paham dengan tingkah manja namja pemilik suara lumba-lumba itu

"Aku kembali ke Seoul beberapa hari sebelum kuliah dimulai tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa menghubungi kalian, terutama Park Yoochun brengsek itu" lanjut Junsu menggebu

"Dan lagi lagi aku mendapat kejutan. Ketika aku menginjakan kaki di kampus sialan itu para fans gila Yunho hyung menyeretku kesana kemari dan menanyaiku alasan cutinya kalian berdua. Kau tidak lupa kelakuan fans fanatikmu itu kan, Yunho hyung?" Junsu tersenyum menyindir. Sepertinya bermain main sedikit malam ini cukup menyenangkan

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya pada Yunho tanda mulai terpancing dengan kelakar Junsu. Ah, jangan lupakan kepopuleran Yunho. Meski dia sangat pintar dan cenderung pendiam, namun namja pemilik bibir hati itu memiliki kharismanya tersendiri. Kesan cuek dan dingin memancing rasa penasaran orang sekitarnya ditambah kucuran keringat di tubuh kekarnya ketika bermain basket membuatnya tampak semakin sexy dan mampu melumpuhkan hati setiap yeoja yang ada. Junsu berani bertaruh bahwa yeoja manapun akan dengan senang hati melemparkan tubuh mereka pada hyung tidak pekanya itu.

"Waah ternyata popularitasmu benar-benar tak terbantahkan Jung Yunho" sindir Jaejoong. Kentara sekali bahwa ia mulai terusik

Melihat respon Jaejoong membuat Junsu semakin bersemangat untuk mengkonfrontasi pasangan bodoh didepannya ini. Mungkin sedikit menambahi sana sini akan terkesan lebih menarik. _Ini akan benar benar menyenangkan_ batinnya

"Setiap hari dihadapkan pertanyaan yang sama membuatku bosan setengah mati ditambah mereka benar benar tak mempercayai jawabanku bahwa aku tak tahu dimana kalian. Memangnya aku memiliki wajah seorang pembohong hyung?" Junsu memelas dan itu benar benar membuat Jaejoong seketika ingin muntah

"Kau bukan pembohong suie, tapi kau seorang pembual" Jaejoong tersenyum manis dan itu nampak benar-benar seperti nenek sihir bagi Junsu

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan Junsu. Aku tidak sekaya kau atau sepopuler kalian. Berhenti membuat drama dan omong kosong yang tidak jelas" Yunho mulai jengah dengan segala permainan kata Junsu. Dia tahu bahwa tidak sepenuhnya Junsu berbohong, tapi bukan berarti pula semua yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran. Yunho benar benar bisa mencium kebusukan Junsu disini

"Kau memang populer Yunho hyung, akui sajalah. Ah, dan dengan cutinya dirimu berhenti pula pemasukan coklat mahal untuku hyung. Aku benar benar merindukan bungkusan penuh coklat dan hadiah di lokermu" Junsu benar benar menjalankan aksi luar biasanya dengan baik. Persetan dengan reaksi Jaejoong, terkadang pasangan bodoh ini memang perlu membuka matanya lebar lebar dan berhenti membuat orang lain gemas serasa ingin menendang bokong mereka

Muka Yunho memucat. _Skak mat!_ Junsu tersenyum puas dalam hati. Rupanya membuka rahasia Yunho sangat menyenangkan. Sedangkan Jaejoong menegang dengan wajah memerah karena marah. Ops, jika untuk menghadapi gajah centil ini akan sangat menyusahkan. _"Astaga Jaejooong hyung benar benar menyeramkan, mati kau Kim Junsu"_ runtuknya dalam hati

"Ah dan omong omong tentang Yoochun. Aku benar benar muak dengannya" Junsu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mau tidak mau ia harus menyetop dramanya, Junsu masih terlalu sayang dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"Setiap aku bertanya tentang keberadaan kalian, si jidat lebar hanya akan mengedikan bahu tidak seksinya itu. Mulutku sampai berbusa karena selalu menanykan pertanyaan yang sama dan aku seperti orang bodoh yang mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi" Junsu benar-benar ingin mengutuk Park Yoochun karena membuatnya seperti idiot belakangan ini

"Bukankah kau memang selalu mengikutinya? Kau sudah seperti orang bodoh dari dulu, jika kau ingin tahu" Jaejoong menanggapinya asal. Yunho yang duduk disampingnya tersenyum samar _satu sama suie_ batinnya

Junsu hanya menanggapinya diam, terlalu malas pula untuk melanjutkan perang silat lidah dengan kedua hyungnya.

"Bahkan Ahjussi Kim juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sementara Bibi Han hanya meminta maaf padaku karena tak tahu keberadaan kalian dan meyakinkanku bahwa kalian akan selalu baik baik saja" Junsu mendesah.

Mendengar nama Ahjussi Kim seketika membuat pasangan muda di depannya ini menegang. Junsu bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi kedua hyungnya itu dengan jelas dan mulai mencium ketidak beresan disini. Namun dia berusaha menekan rasa penasarannya. _"Aku akan menanyakannya pada Junsu hyung nanti"_ batin Junsu

"Kemudian aku memutuskan menyewa seorang detective untuk mencari keberadaan kalian. Dan tiga hari lalu dia menghubungiku. Ckckck, sungguh diluar dugaan kalian karena menyepi di Daegu. Kukira Yunho hyung akan membawa Joongie hyung pulang ke kampung halamannya di Gwangju" semua orang mungkin akan berpikiran bahwa mereka akan pergi ke tempat asal Yunho, namun Jaejoong punya jalan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Dan aku sedikit mengerti alasan kalian melarikan diri" Junsu menatap perut bulat Jaejoong dan tersenyum. "Lantas bagaimana keadaan keponakanku Joongie hyung? Waah kalian benar-benar luar biasa. Berapa kali kalian melakukan hubungan sehingga menghasilkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan seperti ini? Waah Yunho hyung daebak, sepertinya aku harus banyak belajar kepadamu" Junsu terus berbicara tanpa henti sementara mulutnya penuh dengan makanan membuat Jaejoong menatapnya jijik

"Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi sangat tidak berkelas Junsu?" hina Jaejoong. Seketika Junsu memberungtkan wajahnya tanda tidak suka. Lagi lagi dia hanya memutuskan untuk diam. _Bisa bisa mulutku berbusa jika menanggapi omongan Jaejoong hyung. Demi Tuhan dalam keadaan normal saja dia sudah sangat menyebalkan, apalagi sedang mengandung seperti ini. Aigoo kasihan sekali Yunho hyung_ Junsu membatin dan tanpa sadar seringai muncul dari wajahnya

"Berhenti mendumal dalam hati Suie atau keriputmu akan semakin bertambah dan Yoochun dengan suka rela melebarkan sayap cassanovanya" kekeh Jaejoong

"Jangan sebut nama lelaki brengsek itu dihadapanku" Junsu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk di lantai tepat di hadapan hyungnya itu. Diulurkan tangannya keperut Jaejoong dan mengelusnya dengan sayang. Sungguh ia merindukan keberadaan Jaejoong dan Yunho disekitarnya yang bisa dibilang jauh lebih dekat dan mengerti daripada kedua orangtuanya sendiri.

"Omo dia menendang hyung" binar mata Junsu tak bisa menghianati perasaan bahagianya.

Yunho yang tak kalah antusias pun ikut mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus pelan perut namja cantik itu. Sekali lagi anak mereka menendang. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan sayang tak bisa dibayangkan rasa luar biasanya hanya dengan menyadari pergerakan kecil buah hatinya.

"Yah belakangan ini dia memang sangat aktif. Aku kadang kerepotan dibuatnya" Jaejoong tak kalah bahagia. Bertambah lagi seseorang yang mau mendengarkan kelah kesuhnya selain Yunho. Walau sangat sering beradu mulut tapi Junsu adalah satu satunya saudara yang dimilikinya. Ingin rasanya menahan Junsu untuk tetap tinggal tapi Jaejong sadar ia tak boleh egois, Junsu masih memiliki kehidupan normalnya di Seoul.

"Kau tak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku, Jae" ucap Yunho tak suka

Jaejoong melenguh pelan serasa ingin menyerah dengan sikap berlebihan Yunho, tapi tak dipungkiri hatinya berdebar karena selalu ditimpali perhatian dan sikap protektif namja tampan itu.

"Kau selalu pulang larut akhir-akhir Yunho dan aku tak ingin semakin membebanimu karena kau tampak stress. Lagipula ini merupakan hal yang biasa. Ia sudah mulai aktif dan itu tandanya dia normal dan sehat-sehat saja. Tak kurang satu apapun" Jaejoong berusaha meredam kemarahan Yunho. Memang benar seminggu terakhir ini Yunho tampak sedikit berantakan.

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Tapi tak ada hal yang sembunyikan lagi setelah ini. Mengerti?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam tanda tak ingin dibantah satu kata pun. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum sangat menawan, senyum yang membuat Yunho akan selalu mengiyakan segala keinginan namja bermata doe itu dan melakukan apapun keinginannya dengan sukarela.

Junsu mengamati interaksi kedua pasangan yang ada didepannya dan seketika hatinya menghangat, setidaknya Jaejoong berada ditangan orang yanng tepat.

"Yaa! Berhenti berlovely dovey hyungdeul, kalian tak lupa kan, kalau aku masih disini?" Junsu berpura pura marah dan _jackpot!_ Reaksi pasangan muda didepannya ini sungguh seperti apa yang diharapkannya. Mereka nampak seperti remaja picisan yang tertangkap basah sedang berciuman. Dengan muka memerah dan menggeser gaya duduk asal yang sebenarnya tak ada masalah. Demi Tuhan ia ingin terbahak sekeras mungkin sekarang juga. Tapi ia masih terlalu sayang dengan kepala dan bokongnya yang akan dipukul atau ditendang Jaejoong dengan sukarela. Meski Junsu sendiri sangsi bahwa Jaejoong masih akan melakukan hal liar itu mengingat perut besarnya sudah sangat membatasi pergerakannya

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong Junsu" inilah Jaejoong yang dikenalnya. Ia akan bicara tak tentu arah jika sedang gugup. Aaah, Junsu benar benar betah tinggal dalam waktu lama disini jika hyungnya ini memintanya

Yunho hanya mengamati interaksi kedua namja itu dengan perasaan membuncah. Ia sungguh merindukan keributan yang mereka timbulkan. Datang dari status berbeda sama sekali tidak membuat mereka mengucilkan Yunho, justru sambutan hangatlah yang selalu dirasakannya selama ini.

"Waah ternyata sudah cukup larut?" teriakan Junsu memecah keheninga. Yunho mendongakan kepalanya kearah jam dinding tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Pukul 10 malam. Pantas ia sudah cukup mengantuk tapi tak dipungkiri ia sangat senang malam ini. Kedatangan salah satu kerabat dari Seoul sedikit banyak menguatkan dirinya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sudah tampak kepayahan dan mengantuk.

"Omong omong hyung, tidakkah hyung ingin mempersilahkan aku menginap?" Junsu mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya, berharap Jaejoong akan luluh.

"Tidak mau. Kau pulang saja suie, aku agak mual melihatmu" jawab Jaejoong enteng sembari berdiri melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar

Yunho hanya meringis pelan. Tatapan memelas tanda maafnya ia tunjukan pada Junsu berusaha meminta pengertian.

"Kau tidurlah dulu Jae, dan jangan lupa minum obatnya" Yunho berteriak pada Jaejoong yang telah memasuki kamar mereka. "Dan kau Junsu, kau bawa mobil kan Junsu? _Kajja_ aku akan menemanimu mencari penginapan di sekitar sini" Yunho menyeret Junsu takut umpatan demi umpatan akan terdengar kembali jika ia tak segera menyingkirkan namja imut itu dari jangkauan Jaejoong.

Junsu mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil di tangannya. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi ia tak berhenti mengumpat karena kejadian pengusiran yang dialaminya. Yunho pun hanya menatapnya menyesal dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali meminta pengertian Junsu karena mood swing Jaeejong.

Ia duduk diatas ranjang penginapan sederhana yang dipilihkan Yunho tadi, ia hendak protes karena memilihkan tempat yang terlalu biasa namun seketika dia terdiam karena hyungnya itu berkata pahwa ini adalah penginapan yang terdekat dari rumahnya.

Junsu memutar kembali memori percakapannya dengan Yunho tadi. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti keadaan mempetihatinkan yang dua huyng kesayangannya itu alami.

" _Hyung kalian menikah dimana? Bukankah di korea belum mengesahkan pernikahan sesama?" tanya Junsu hati-hati_

" _Kami belum menikah Junsu-ah, kami hanya tinggal bersama tanpa ikatan apapun seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Yunho disertai senyum penuh pengertian, paham jika Junsu takut menyinggungnya_

" _Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku menceritakan hal ini padamu. Tapi kau harus berjanji tak akan bertanya apapun lagi pada Jaejoong jika kalian bertemu lagi besok" kata Yunho mutlak dan tak bisa dibantah lagi. Junsu hanya mengangguk patuh tanda mengerti._

" _Sepertinya kau paham alasan kami kembali terlebih dulu ke Seoul. Ya, dalam perut Jaejoong adalah anakku, anak kami" Yunho tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang Ayah. Junsu serasa ingin menangis melihatnya._

" _Kami pulang ke Seoul setelah mendengar diagnosa dokter bahwa Jaejoong hamil. Semuanya terlalu semu untuk kami. Dah yah, kau bilang Yoochun tampak agak dingin jika kau bertanya tentang kami?" tanya Yunho. Junsu hanya mengangguk kecil._

" _Dia yang paling tampak seperti orang gila diantara kami bertiga. Bahkan dia memukulku hingga babak belur. Aku akui aku memang sangat brengsek" ringis Yunho pelan._

" _Dan ketika kami sampai Seoul kami langsung menuju rumah sakit untuk menjalani pemeriksaan lebih intensif. Dan pernyataan dokter itu pun sama. Jaejoong hamil 3 minggu dan itu anaku" senyum Yunho terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Junsu memeluk pundak hyungnya berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, semua ini terlalu mengejutkan untuk para pemuda nakal seperti mereka._

" _Setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter Yoochun langsung pergi dan kami juga sama sekali tak bisa menghubunginya setelah itu. Aku dan Jaejoong pun berdiskusi mengenai apa yang harus kami lakukan setelah ini. Menikah? Tidak ada cinta diantara kami dan aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan seperti itu" Yunho menghela napas berat. Ternyata sesusah ini menceritakan apa yang dialaminya, kepada Junsu sekali pun._

" _Kau mencintai Joongie hyung, Yunho hyung" jawab Junsu tak terima_

" _Aku tidak Junsu-ya" elak Yunho_

" _Kau mencintainya. Begitu pula Jaejoong hyung. Ayolah hyung kalian hanya perlu jujur pada diri kalian masing masing. Orang bodoh sekalipun bisa melihat bahwa kalian saling membutuhkan" jawab Junsu sengit_

" _Itu hanya karena kami selalu bersama sejak kecil Junsu-ya. Bukan berarti dia membutuhkanku karena dia mencintaiku" Yunho mulai lelah dengan perdebatannya dengan Junsu_

" _Kau selalu berkata hal yang menyulitkan posisimu sendiri Yunho hyung. Aku tarik ucapanku tadi. Aku tak ingin belajar apapun darimu" Junsu sudah lelah menyadarkan dua hyung bodohnya itu tentang perasaan mereka_

" _Aku tidak tau suie" ucap Yunho lemah. Junsu paham betul mengenai keadaan yang sama sekali tak memihak Yunho. Sebagai anak seorang kepala maid seringkali membuat Yunho enggan bergaul dengan Jaejoong dan teman temannya. Yunho merasa selalu tak pantas berdiri disekitar Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong sendirilah yang selalu menarik Yunho dalam pergaulannya. Dan inilah hasilnya, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu yang kedua orang tuanya memiliki posisi penting di Korea Selatan turut bergabung dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka._

" _Kami memutuskannya untuk bersama. Entah dengan atau tanpa cinta diantara kami. Tapi kau sendiri tahu bagaimana sifat Ahjussi Kim? Kami sudah memprediksi bahwa ia akan mengusir kami mengetahui anak lelakinya bukannya menghamili, justru hamil dan ia dihamili lelaki lain"_

" _Kami segera mengambil semua tabungan yang kami miliki sebelum memberi tahu kejadian ini pada Ayah Jaejoong. Dan menghindari kejadian ia akan membekukan semua keuangan Jaejoong. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merasa hina pada keluarga Jaejoong Junsu-ya. Aku yang hanya anak seorang kepala pelayan dan dalam sekejap menghancurkan kehidupan pangeran mereka" Yunho terisak pelan. Dia menangis. Terlalu lelah menghadapi semua ini sendiri._

 _Junsu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho. Mental hyungnya sedang dalam keadaan sangat tertekan. Junsu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlambat mengetahui keadaan kedua hyungnya._

" _Eomma hanya menangis ketika aku memberitahunya. Aku hanya bisa berlutut dan memohon ampun. Aku telah sangat berdosa dan mencoreng namanya dimata keluarga Kim" Yunho kembali melanjutkan ceritanya sambil terisak pelan_

" _Dan kau tahu apa yang kami dapat ketika kami memberi tahu Ayah Jaejoong? Dia memukulku? Pasti. Tapi yang lebih membuat hatiku remuk adalah dia menghina Jaejoong, anaknya sendiri dengan kata kata yang sama sekali tidak pantas. Demi Tuhan Junsu, Jaejoong adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. Darah dagingnya"_

" _Ayah Jaejoong meminta kami untuk menggugurkan kandungan Jaejoong sebelum perutnya semakin membesar. Tapi Jaejoong menolak. Dan seperti yang kau lihat kami diusir. Ayah Jaejoong terlalu malu menerima kenyataan bahwa anak satu satunya yang seorang lelaki seperti itu" Yunho tersenyum lemah_

" _Pagi buta kami memutuskan untuk pergi dari Seoul. Dan disinilah kami hidup sekarang. Kami hidup dengan tenang dan semuanya baik baik saja" Yunho sangat bersyukur sedikit demi sedikit keadaan berangsur membaik dan lancar. Dimulai dari pertama kalia ia menginjakan kakinya di Daegu, mencari tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan. Segalanya terasa cukup lancar._

" _Aku akan sering mengunjungi kalian hyung. Aah aku sangat senang akan segera memiliki keponakan" ucap Junsu semangat berusaha membangkitkan suasana agar sedikit lebih menyenangkan kembali_

" _Bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan hyung? Aku harus segera membelikan beberapa baju dan pernak-pernik. Menyenangkannyaaaaa" membayangkan akan segera memiliki keponakan membuat Junsu mengalihkan hobi berbelanja barang –barang tak bermanfaatnya teralihkan pada sesuatu yang lebih berguna._

" _Kami tak tahu Junsu-ya" ucap Yunho pelan_

 _Junsu mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Kalian tak pernah memeriksakannya?" tanyanya heran_

 _Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jaejoong tak pernah bersedia aku ajak ke dokter kandungan. Dia selalu meyakinkanku bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja karena dialah yang memiliki tubuhnya, dan yang paling mengerti tentang keadaanya sendiri. Gajah itu benar benar keras kepala" kekeh Yunho pelan_

" _Awal kehidupan kami cukup susah dan semua hal kami lakukan sendiri. Aku bekerja dari pagi hingga malam dan Jaejoong mengurus rumah. Dia melakukan semua kegiatan rumah tangga dan membuatnya lelah. Dia pernah mengalami pendarahan dulu"_

" _Dokter mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong terlalu kelelahan, dia tidak boleh melakukan aktifitas berat dan stress barang sedikitpun. Emosi yang terlalu berlebihan juga tidak dianjurkan. Kandungannya terlalu lemah dan rawan. Karena itu kami harus menebus beberapa obat secara berkala untuk Jaejoong dan harganya sangat mahal. Hampir separuh gaji ku. Selain itu kami juga harus menabung untuk keperluan melahirkan nanti. Kami benar-benar harus mengelola keuangan dengan baik"_

" _Aku sangat menyesal Junsu-ya. Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa memberi yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong dan anak kami. Membiarkan mereka hidup sederhana dan tidak bisa memberi makan enak pada mereka. Aku menyesal Jaejoong harus mengalami semua penderitaan ini karenaku" lirih Yunho. Penyesalan yang amat dalam sangat kentara pada suara beratnya_

" _Kau bisa meminjam uang padaku hyung" tawar Junsu_

" _Tidak Junsu, tidak. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan siapa pun disini. Lagi pula aku baru saja mendapat kenaikan pangkat di pekerjaanku dan gajinya lumayan. Aku akan membawa Jaejoong check kandungan akhir pekan ini" sedikit kebahagian tampak dalam pelupuk mata Yunho. Betapa bersyukurnya Junsu melihat hyungnya memiliki seseorang yang begitu mencintainya. Ia bisa melihat binar cinta di mata Yunho._

 _Junsu tak bisa membantah Yunho karena itu akan sia-sia. Harga diri pria itu sangat tinggi. Jaejoong dan Yunho benar benar pasangan keras kepala yang bodoh. Sama sama menganggap pertemanan dan janji konyol semasa kecil sangatlah mutlak hingga menyakiti satu sama lain._

" _Baiklah terserah hyung saja. Bisakah aku berkunjung kembali ke rumah kalian besok dan mengajak Joongie hyung sedikit jalan jalan? Olahraga sangat perlu hyung, orang hamil itu sering mengalami keram dan perenggangan sangat diperlukan" kata Junsu sengit_

 _Yunho sangat paham tentang hal itu. Ia tidaklah bodoh. Ia juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama hanya saja nyalinya terlalu ciut untuk megajak Jaejoong berjalan-jalan. Astaga kau payah sekali Jung Yunho_

" _Ooh, tapi ingat jangan terlalu lelah. Aku benar benar tak ingin mengambil risiko Suie" Yunho memeringatkan_

 _Junsu yang sangat paham dengan kekhawatiran Yunho hanya mengangguk patuh. "Dan aku tak akan meyinggung apapun tentang percakapan kita malam ini. Itu kan maumu?" dan Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil. Menyenangkan sekali bekerja sama dengan Kim Junsu_

 _Yunho melihat jam tangannya dan mendengus pelan. Ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di rumah. Mengerti dengan situasi Junsu segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan menarik tangan Yunho kasar. "Kajja hyung kuantar. Gajak cantikmu pasti merindukan beruangnya. Ckck aku heran bagaimana kau betah tinggal satu atap dengannya hampir seluruh hidupmu? Aku rasa aku bisa mati muda jika berhadapan dengannya setiap hari" tawa Junsu dan Yunho menggema di lorong penginapan kecil itu._

Junsu mendengus pelan. Ternyata masalah yang dialami Yunho tidaklah main-main. Kasihan sekali hyungnya itu. Prestasi di kampusnya bisa dibilang sangat cemerlang, tapi ia harus menunda atau bahkan berhenti berkuliah karena masalah seperti ini.

"Aku berharap aku bisa membantu mereka. Setidaknya Yunho hyung harus menghasilkan uang lebih banyak setiap bulannya" Junsu berbicara sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Ia bregelut manja di ranjang kecil penginapannya.

"Ayo berfikir Kim Junsu berfikir" ia harus menemukan setidaknya beberapa opsi pekerjaan lebih baik untuk Yunho. Orang orang tidak boleh meremehkan kemampuan otak namja Jung itu. Tapi masalahnya adalah mereka belum memegang ijazah legalitas kelulusan mereka. Tidak ada bukti konkret kemampuan luar biasa hyungnya.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul dalam otak Junsu. Senyum sumringah tak bisa ia sembunyikan begitu saja. Ia bangki dari tidur nyamannya dengan segera dan menyambar jaket serta kunci mobilnya. _"Ini akan benar benar menyenangkan"_ batinnya

 **TBC/END ?**

Hallooo saya kembali membawa kelanjutan ff ini. Adakah yang masih berminat? Hehe

Jujur sebenernya saya agak kecewa dengan respon di chapter pertama, tapi saya berusaha tetep semangat aja karena masih ada beberapa reader yg sepertinya antusias dengan ff gajelas saya ini ._. Kepanjangan kah? Atau membosankan? *pundung*

Saya harap di chapter ini dan selanjutnya akan semakin banyak reader yang meniggalkan jejak di kotak review. Saya gak galak kok sayaang, mari berteman dan saling bertukar saran. Oke?

Btw Happy New Year 2016 yaa Semoga bisa menjadi yang lebih baik dari 2015 kemarin.

Saya juga lagi sedih karena berita mengguncang kemarin (?) TT Ga nyangka Junsu Oppa udah gede dan main pacar pacaran :" sumpah saya heartbreak banget kemarin bangun tidur dapet berita kek gitu :"D. Dan untung cewenya bener sih (?) saya sempet liat beberapa variety show yg bintang tamunya mba Hana eh mba Hani itu hehe. Saya ga sabar Dispatch ngonfirm YunJae dating asiiik~~

Dan saya minta pendapat reader sekalian. Masih inginkah ada pasangan YooSu di ff ini? Saya akan buat sesuai request dari reader sekalian

Sekali lagi selamat tahun baru

Thanks for reading and giving your comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : igotyvnjae**

 **Genre : Mpreg, Romance but lil bit Angst**

 **Rating : M**

 **Cast : YunJae**

 **Other casts might be shown on the following chapters**

 **Desclaimer : YunJae belong to themselves but this story is mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'd hug your hardened heart tightly in my arms forever - Jung Yunho**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho masuk kedalam rumahnya sendiri bak pencuri. Tampak seluruh lampu sudah padam tanda Jaejoong telah terlelap di alam mimpinya. Masih dengan mengendap pelan, dibukanya pintu kamarnya secara perlahan. Dihembuskan napasnya lega karena Jaejoong tak tampak terusik sedikitpun

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tepi ranjang tempat namja manis itu tidur. Yunho tidak bisa menghindar untuk tidak membelai rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Terlihat rambut namja cantik itu sudah mulai memanjang hampir menutupi alisnya, sepertinya ia harus meminta Junsu agar mengantar Jaejoong untuk memperbaiki sedikit penampilanya.

Musim panas sudah mulai memasuki hawa yang cukup tidak bersahabat, ia tidak ingin semakin mempersulit Jaejoong dengan rabut panjangnya yang akan semakin membuatnya kegerahan.

Usapan lembut di pelipis Jaejoong disertai tatapan sendu mengingat percakapannya dengan Junsu seperti berdengung kembali ditelinganya. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, Yunho tidak ingin semakin menambah bebannya. Ia harus lekas beristirahat.

Elusan Yunho rupanya cukup mengusik tidur nyenyak sang putri. Jaejoong membuka matanya pelan dan sesegera itu pula Yunho menyingkirkan tangannya dan tersenyum kaku agak panik. Mata doe itu mengerjap berkali-kali berusaha sadar sepenuhnya.

Jaejoong berusaha menegakan badannya menjadi posisi duduk. Menyamankan posisinya agar lebih mudah berbicara dengan Yunho.

"Kau sudah pulang Yun?" ucapnya berusaha membuka pembicaraan

"Menurutmu?" Yunho balik bertanya

"Ciih" desih Jaejoong terang terangan. Yunho kembali menjadi Yunho. Sangat menyebalkan

"Aku rasa aku sedang mengigau. Sepertinya hanya halusinasi saja" Jaejoong kembali berbaring dan bersiap tidur kembali. Ia sedang merajuk.

"Kau sungguh lucu ketika sedang merajuk Jaejoong ah" kekeh Yunho seraya mengacak rambut pria manis didepannya gemas.

"Aku tidak sedang merajuk" elak Jaejoong tak terima.

Tak memerdulikan bantahan Jaejoong, segera Yunho beranjak ke arah lemari dan mengeluarkan gulungan kasur lipat, bantal, dan selimut kemudian menggelarnya di samping tempat tidur Jaejoong.

Ya, kamar ini memang terlalu sempit untuk ditempati ranjang dengan ukuran besar. Ditambah dengan penataan kamar dan perabotan yg diletakan cukup asal serta tak strategis.

Kamar ini hanya menyediakan satu tempat tidur single untuk Jaejoong seorang. Yunho terlalu lelah untuk melakukan perombakan total karena dia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga dan waktu untuk melakukannya.

Toh dia juga sama sekali tidak keberatan, lantai bisa sangat hangat walau dinginnya pun tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Rasanya hari ini sangat melelahkan meski ia pulang lebih cepat beberapa jam dari jam kerja semestinya. Matanya mulai terasa berat dengan kantuk yang teramat sangat.

Jajoong memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. Mengamati wajah temannya yang terlihat lelah dan siap menjemput mimpinya. Tapi bukan Jaejoong namanya jika tidak menganggu ketenangan beruang besarnya itu.

Dipukulkan guling tepat dimuka Yunho. Sang korban hanya bisa mengaduh dan mengerang menahan marah. Jaejoong benar benar tak pernah membiarkannya hidup tenang.

Ia membuka matanya malas dan memiringkan badannya menghadap Jajoong.

Kalau sudah seperti ini kucing centilnya pasti akan mengajaknya pillow talk sampai dia sendiri tertidur. Benar benar Kim Jaejoong yang luar biasa

"Tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong polos

"Junsu menginap di penginapan tak jauh dari sini. Tampaknya dia akan berada disini untuk beberapa hari. Besok dia akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya jika kau ingin bertanya kepadaku" Yunho berguman sambil terpejam berusaha menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Dia benar benar mengantuk

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang pantat jelek itu" Jaejoong mendengus

"Lalu?" Yunho tampak kehilangan minat untuk meneruskan percakapan mereka

"Yak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur?" erang Jaejoong

"Baik-baik, kau mau apa tuan putri?" Yunho berusaha membuka mata musang sipitnya selebar mungkin. Tampak Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihat penderitaan Yunho. Astaga Yunho benar benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding

"Kenapa kau pulang lebih awal? Kau tidak di pecat bukan?" tanya Jaejoong

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama Jaejoong ah" Jaejoong sudah siap melancarkan aksi protesnya tapi Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu melanjutkan penjelasannya

"Bos menutup caffe lebih awal karena ia memiliki pesta kejutan ulang tahun pernikahan untuk istrinya. Jadi hentikan fikiran burukmu tentang pemecatan diriku atau apapun itu" Yunho kesal karena sepertinya sifat hiperbola namja cantik itu belum juga hilang

"Tapi dulu kau kan pernah di pecat" Jaejoong tak mau kalah aduh argumen dengan namja di depannya ini. Dia tak mau kecolongan lagi dengan Yunho membohongi dirinya

"Itu sudah lama Jaeojoong ah. Aku aman sekarang" Yunho berusaha menenangkan.

Memang pada awal kedatangan mereka dulu, Yunho pernah mengalami pemecatan yang cukup miris.

Ketika ia bekerja di sebuah restauran yang melayani layanan pesan-antar, malam itu Yunho bertugas untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

Pada dasarnya Yunho yang belum hafal jalanan Daegu tersesat di jalanan sepi dan bertemu dengan segerombolan pemuda yang berniat merampas motornya. Dia terlibat pertengkaran yang cukup sengit tapi untunglah Yunho bisa mempertahankan kendaraan bosnya.

Tapi dengan dampak ia sangat terlambat mengantarkan pesanan. Hampir 2 jam lamanya. Lagi lagi nasib baik tak berpihak padanya. Sang pelanggan rupanya cukup angkuh dan enggan menerima makanannya.

Dan ketika tiba di restaurant, kembali Yunho mendapat bentakan keras dari sang Bos karena sang pelanggan menelfon tentang ketidakpuasan pelayanan yang didapatnya kepada sang pemilik. Tanpa mau mendengar alasan apapun, Yunho akhirnya dipecat tanpa mendapat gaji sepeserpun meski ia sudah bekerja selama dua minggu disaana.

Pulang dalam keadaan babak belur membuat Jaejoong kaget setengah mati, tapi Yunho hanya beralasan bahwa dia menolong seorang siswi sekolah menengah atas yang hampir kecopetan. Dan selama beberapa hari Yunho tidak menceritakan adegan pemecatan yang dialaminya itu meski Jaejoong sudah merasakan hal yang aneh pada diri lelaki bermata sipit itu.

Serapih apapun rahasia yang disimpan pasti akan terungkap juga. Pepatah itu juga berlaku pada kehidupan mereka.

Jaejong bertemu dengan Yunho saat ia sedang membeli beberapa keperluan di toko yang terletak didekat rumah mereka. Yunho tampak melamun dan sesekali mengaduk ramen instan yang dibelinya.

Kesal karena merasa dibohongi, Yunho harus rela didiamkan Jaejoong selama hampir satu bulan lamanya.

Yunho kelimpungan mendapati sikap diam Jaejoong yang teramat penurut. Selama lebih dari separuh hidupnya mengenal lelaki manis itu tidak pernah sekalipun Jaejoong merajuk hingga seperti ini.

Yunho sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mendapat maafnya, Demi Tuhan ia tidak pernah berkencan barang satu kalipun meski banyak wanita telah menyatakan cinta padanya. Yunho terkadang bisa sangat kaku.

Hingga pada suatu hari ketika namja berkulit tan itu telah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru -sebagai pelaya di caffe tempat bekerjanya sekarang-, ia pulang sembari membawa beberapa tangkai bunga Lili putih yang ditawarkan oleh seorang anak kecil di depan caffe tempatnya bekerja.

Betapa kagetnya Yunho ketika mendapati Jaejoong yang sedang menangis tersedu dikamarnya sembari menunggunya pulang

Memang malam itu bisa dikatakan Yunho pulang cukup larut. Jika biasanya pukul 5 sore dia sudah kembali dari pekerjaan pertamanya, tapi hari itu meski jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malah tapi Yunho belum juga tiba.

Jaejoong berakhir dengan menangis dipelukan Yunho mengucapkan rentetan kalimat maaf karena telah mendiamkannya selama ini.

Dan mulai malam itu dibuatlah kesepakatan dengan tak adanya rahasia diantara mereka. Kabar baik maupun buruk harus selalu disampaikan, itulah resiko terlalu lama mengenal. Tak akan ada yang bisa disembunyikan, tapi nampaknya hal itu tak berlaku dalam kasus percintaan mereka.

"Apa hanya itu saja?" Jaejoong kembali menginterogasi pria yang sedang tidur dibawahnya tanpa berniat membiarkannya beristirahat dengan tenang.

Astaga Yunho harus benar-benar bersabar malam ini.

"Tidak" jawab Yunho singkat

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Astaga Kim Jaejoong tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku beristirahat? Ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam dan aku berjanji akan menceritakanmu semuanya besok. SEMUANYA" Yunho menambah penekanan pada perkataan terakhirya

"Tidak" Jaejoong mengulang kembali perkataan Yunho. Ia nampak mulai tersulut emosi juga

Yunho memijit pelipisnya pelan. Jika tidak menuruti Jaejoong ia yakin pasti besok akan mendapat balasan dengan didiamkannya seharian, bahkan lebih. Tak perduli jika ia telah menceritakan berulang kali hingga mulutnya berbusa.

"Aku mendapat kenaikan jabatan di pekerjaan pertamaku. Dan kau jangan bertanya apapun sebelum aku selesai menjelaskannya" tampak Yunho mulai kesal melihat Jaejoong yang tampak ingin menyela perkataannya.

Mendengar gertakan Yunho akhirnya Jaejoong terpaksa menurut bak kucing manis yang sehabis mendapatkan jatah makan dari majikannya. Aah manis sekali

"Kau tahu sendiri seminggu yang lalu aku disibukan dengan berkas-berkas yang kau bilang tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku sebagai karyawan biasa sebuah supermarket. Itu karena pihak keuangan melakukan sebuah kecurangan pada laporannya. Manajer mulai mencium adanya ketidakberesan dengan membengkaknya pengeluaran yang ada. Tapi kami tidak memiliki banyak watu untuk mengaudit laporannya pada orang yang lebih ahli karena pemilik pusat akan mengadakan survey pada setiap cabang yang ia miliki. Aku pun menawarkan diri untuk menyelesaikannya, pada awalnya manajer tak percaya dengan tawaranku. Dia pun mengancam akan memecatku jika aku tidak bisa membenarkan laporan itu sebelum survey yang diadakan oleh pihak pusat" Yunho mengamati Jaejoong yang tampak antusias dengan ceritanya. Apakah Jaejoong beranggapan bahwa Yunho sedang mendongenginya sebelum tidur?

" _Jja_ sebaiknya kau tidur Jaejoong ah" Yunho mulai memejamkan matanya dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Jung" kembali Jaejoong memukulkan gulingnya ke kepala Yunho.

Sadar tidak akan pernah bisa menawar apapun dengan lelaki manis di depannya, Yunho memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya

"Dan seperti yang kau ketahui, aku mengaudit laporannya selama beberapa hari hingga lewat tengah malam dan aku berhasil Jae. Semuanya beres" sahut Yunho puas

"Kemarin manajer telah melaporkan kepala keuangan itu pada polisi dan memberikan posisinya kepadaku. Karena melihat kinerjaku yang sangat memuaskan dan sayang jika melewatkan kemampuan otaku yang luar biasa ini" sahutnya bangga

"Berhenti membual Jung, aku mual mendengarnya" Jaejoong amat malas jika sifat terlalu percaya diri Yunho muncul.

"Jadi kau menjadi ketua bagian keuangan?" Jaejong mengangguk dan bergumam pelan.

"Astaga Jung kau harus berpakaian yang lebih pantas. Kau butuh banyak kemeja mulai besok" setelah suasana sempat hening, tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendadak histeris.

Yunho sendiri tak tahu apa yang ada dalam fikiran namja cantik itu hingga dia menjadi sangat panik. Masalah pakaian bukanlah hal besar yang perlu diributkan

"Tidak usah berlebihan Jae, aku bukan bekerja di kantor formal. Lagipula bukankah akumemiliki beberapa kemeja yang bisa dipakai. Tak usah seheboh itu" Yunho berusaha menenangkan

"No no no, kau harus terlihat lebih berwibawa" sahut Jaejoong tak mau kalah

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Yunho pelan kentara mulai marah.

Jaejoong merasa sedikit tak enak jika terus memaksa Yunho. Acara pillow talk mereka malam ini Jaejoong akui sendiri sudah agak keterlaluan mengingat jam sudah mendekati pukul 1 pagi.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu" putus Jaejoong final. Tidak ingin menambah suasana lebih tidak mengenakan dari ini

Keduanya terdiam sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing. Malam sudah semakin larut dan Yunho mulai fokus memejamkan matanya, semuanya sudah ia jelaskan tak kurang satu pun yang terlewatkan. Tapi Jaejoong masih terlihat gelisah dengan nada dingin yang diucapkan Yunho terakhir kali, dia tak akan bisa tidur dengan suasana seperti ini

"Yun" Jaejoong kembali memberanikan diri memanggil namja pemilik mata musang yang tidur dibawahnya. Tapi tidak ada sahutan

"Jika kau naik jabatan bukankah gajimu juga akan bertambah? Belilah tempat tidur yang lebih besar agar cukup untuk kita berdua" Jaejoong meneruskan perkataannya tak perduli jika Yunho mendengar atau tidak

"Kita harus menghemat untuk persiapanmu melahirkan Jae, juga untuk membeli keperluan bayi. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat?" Yunho menjawab dengan mata terpejam, rupanya namja Jung itu belum sepenuhnya terlelap

"Tabungan kita masih sangatlah banyak Yun. Biaya menyewa rumah ini juga sudah di gratiskan oleh anak Paman Choi karena kita sudah merawat ayahnya ketika beliau sakit sebelum dia membawanya ke Seoul dulu" kembali adu argumen terjadi diantara dua namja yang memiliki kontras warna kulit itu

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan tidur disini Jae. Aku tak apa" Yunho membantah dengan halus

"Kau ada apa-apa. Kau beruntung ini masih musim panas Yun, bagaimana ketika sedang musim dingin? Kau mau mati? Kau ingin anakmu tak memiliki ayah?" emosi Jaejoong sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Bulir air mata siap meluncur dari kedua bola mata indahnya. Terlalu lelah menghadapi sikap keras kepala Yunho selama ini

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih dalam posisi sama-sama terdiam. Jaejoong masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang tersenggal karena menahan emosi sementara Yunho tampak menyelami fikirannya sendiri.

"Baiklah" putus Yunho. "Belilah tempat tidur yang lebih besar untuk kita berdua. Kau tentukan sendiri kapan membelinya. Aku akan meminta bantuan pada teman kerjaku untuk memindahkan beberapa perabotan dan menata ulang kamar ini"

Yunho memutuskan mengalah dan menuruti keinginan Jaejoong, tak tahan dengan air mata yang siap turun dari doe eyes cantik yang bisa mengakibatkan perasaannya sendiri hancur

"Benarkah?" luapan antusias tak dapat disembunykan dari suara namja cantik itu.

Seketika binar dimatanya telah menggantikan genangan air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja tadi

"Hmm" jawab Yunho sekenanya sambil tersenyum

"Kau memang terbaik Jung Yunho" senyum Jaejoong lebar

"Aku tahu" kekeh Yunho.

"Sekarang tidurlah Kim, ini sudah pagi" tangan Yunho menjulur keatas tempat tidur arah kepala Jaejoong dan membelainya pelan

"Emm" jawab Jaejoong pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Selang sebentar ia membuka matanya kembali dan bergerak dengan gelisah

"Jung kau sudah tidur?" tanya Jaejoong pelan

"Hmm?" terdengar gumaman pelan Yunho yang setengah terjaga. Nampaknya tidurnya akan kembali terganggu

"Apakah kau tahu jika orang hamil terkadang menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Jaejoong ragu

Yunho reflek membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan bangkit dengan posisi duduk menghadap Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Jae? Apa ada yang sakit?" kentara sekali Yunho sedang cemas luar biasa.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum pelan dengan sifat Yunho yang menurutnya amat manis dan membuatnya gemas. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda tak ada masalah atau rasa sakit sedikitpun

"Lalu?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"Apa kau ingin mengabulkan keinginanku?" tanya Jaejoong malu.

Semburat kemerahan muncul dari kedua pipinya membuat kesan yang amat manis. Yunho sempat tertegun melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang amat cantik bahkan melebihi perempuan manapun yang pernah ia temui selama 22 tahun hidupnya.

Namun segera pula ia menepis pikiran bodohnya itu. Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal hal konyol Jung Yunho batinnya

"Apa yang kau inginkah?" Yunho semakin antusias

Tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong menggengam tangan Yunho dengan erat sembari memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

Mendapat serangan tiba-tiba, Yunho tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Kim Jaejoong benar benar mempermainkan detak jantungnya

"Tidurlah" perintah Jaejoong.

Namun Yunho masih diam tak bergeming masih memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan aneh

"Aku bilang tidur Jung" tampak Jaejoong mulai kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Yunho.

Pada akhirnya Yunho menuruti perintah Jaejoong untuk tidur dengan tangan masih berada pada genggaman tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun mengikuti Yunho dengan kembali berbaring pada tempat tidurnya.

Tangan kiri Jaejoong masih setia menggenggam tangan kanan Yunho. Sedikit tidak nyaman memang bagi Yunho, tapi dia hanya memilih diam menuruti semua keinginan Jaejoong

"Jadi, malam ini anakmu ingin agar kita tidur sambil berpegangan tangan. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan tuan Jung" suara Jaejoong tampak sedikit menggoda, ah tidak lebih tepatnya mengejek Yunho

"Tidak masalah. Apapun untuk anak kita" jawab Yunho mantap.

Jaejoong terenyuh dengan jawaban Yunho hanya bisa diam tak mampu membalas apapun.

Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila

Sadar tak ada jawaban apapun Yunho menengok kearah Jaejoong yang sudah nampak terpejam. Ia pun memutuskan untuk ikut tidur.

Dengan posisi sebelah tangan tergantung sama sekali tak masalah bagi Yunho, meski beresiko dengan tangan kanannya akan kaku keesokan paginya tak membuat Yunho keberatan.

Asal membuat Jaejoong dan anak mereka bahagia sudah sangatlah cukup. Dan malam itu mereka lewatkan dengan berpegangan tangan hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallooo~~~ saya muncul lagi setelah satu bulan menghilang/? Masih ada yang nungguin kah?

Saya minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update karena memang benar liburan kuliah kemarin saya free tapi tetep gaada mood nulis karena kepikiran IP dan berbagai macam tetek bengeknya. UKT saya mahal jadi kalo IP jelek berasa pengen dinikahin mas changmin aja /ga/. Btw maf jadi curhat T_T . Dan untuk kedepannya saya usahain upate cepet tapi gabisa janji juga. Tugas kuliah saya bener-bener ngajak perang. Kudu bikin iklan, Produksi akbar TV di kampus saya dll. Baru seminggu masuk semester baru rasanya pengen dihalalin mas changmin aja /apasih/

Dan toret toreeet #HappyChangvelyDay. Selamat Ulang Tahun ke-28 (29 umur korea) buat magnae paling kece segajat raya *kecupbasah*. Jadi polisi yg makin kece dan ayok tangkap adek kehatinya abang /plak/

Ah iyaaa ada yang main wattpad juga? Kebetulan mungkin saya update disana lebih cepet. Karena part ini saya update disana duluan soalnyaa hehe

monggo di follow buat yg mau ** _igotyunjae_** yaaa namanya :))

Sekali lagi terimakasih karena sudah mau baca tulisan gaje saya ini. Happy reading semuanyaaah :3

Anak baik monggo di review~~


End file.
